<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phantom of Kinkaid Manor by BrockHardick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433445">The Phantom of Kinkaid Manor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrockHardick/pseuds/BrockHardick'>BrockHardick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Porn, Spanking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrockHardick/pseuds/BrockHardick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mistery Inc. gang has split as usual, but when the traps inside the old manor cause an unlikely duo to be caught in the same dungeon, passions are unleashed and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Phantom of Kinkaid Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that the loss of one sense enhances the others, but as Velma Dinkley can attest, that is bullshit. If that was true, she would have the ears of a bat and the nose of a blood hound.</p><p>The house was old and huge, which is the perfect combination for either a real ghost to appear or for someone to pretend to be one. Of the former, Mistery Incorporated had found exactly zero.</p><p>Of everything it had, the house had many. Many rooms, many halls, many paintings on the walls, many lamps hanging from the ceiling. And apparently it also had many secret passages, and many, many traps.</p><p>The gang had split the usual way: Fred, Velma and Daphne had gone upstairs to explore the rooms while Shaggy and Scooby took to the kitchen and service area. It was an arrangement that had always worked for everybody, so no one questioned it. Kinkaid Manor had put it to the test, however, by further splitting them. While searching through the food pantry for some edibles to replenish their detective energy, a floor panel had opened under Shaggy's feet and sucked him into a slide that dropped him on a puddle.</p><p>He found himself inside some sort of stone maze built on a ground floor. The earth under his feet was moist, full of puddles and teeming with bugs. But that gave him a very important piece of information: wherever he was, it was the very bottom of the house. No more pits to fall into.</p><p>He started walking aimlessly, looking for a way to get back up into the Manor or out of the property altogether. He figured there was a better chance at finding the way to the Mistery Machine than to find a set of stairs that would bring him back up. The whole purpose of the trap seemed to be to keep unwanted visitors away from the house.</p><p>Every twenty or thirty feet, a dim light would enter the corridor from an iron grid built into the ceiling. The light allowed Shaggy to see where he was stepping, at least for a few feet, and also to realize that the ceiling was totally too high for him to be able to climb. One less escape option.</p><p>Had Velma been there to lecture him, she would have told him that those grids were not meant to illuminate the halls. They were called murder holes, and their purpose was to allow the property's defendants to dump arrows, or boiling oil, on whoever had the misfortune of being trapped below. Good thing that the Phantom of Kinkaid Manor didn't seem to be interested in killing them.</p><p>Shaggy didn't even bother calling Scoobs, he knew the pooch wasn't anywhere near to hear him. He probably had just realized Shaggy wasn't with him anymore and was searching the manor halls muttering "Raggy?"</p><p>He had been walking the halls for more than ten minutes when he began to doubt his theory that the dungeon was meant to keep people out. The bare skeletons he had stumbled into seemed to indicate otherwise. And that was when he heard the splashing.</p><p>It was a set of faint splashing noises caused by something other than his own feet. And it was nothing dripping from the ceiling, he already knew that.</p><p>He was not alone.</p><p>His first instinct was to run, but where to? With his luck, he would probably stumble face first with whatever was chasing him. And screaming for help would give away his position, so the best plan of action was to arm himself with the biggest bone from the closest skeleton, apologizing profusely to the former owner, hold it like a bat and try to jump his opponent from behind.</p><p>Following in the direction of the noise, Shaggy turned a corner. By the volume and the clarity of the splashing, it was clear that he had just found whoever caused it. He raised the bone over his head and was about to charge, when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>-My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!</p><p>Dropping the bone, Shaggy entered the chamber, ready to help Velma find her glasses so she could help him figure a way to escape the dungeon. But what he saw gave him pause.</p><p>On the ground, patting the floor around herself and looking away from him, was Velma, on all fours as usual. She had lost one of her catholic school uniform shoes during the fall, the front of her sweater was hanging loose giving him a view of the underside of her massive tits, and her pleated skirt had climbed to her waist. The light coming from the murder hole gave him a perfect view or her huge, white, round, soft, juicy ass.</p><p>Shaggy immediately had a boner. The way Velma wiggled her ass every time she turned to search in another spot was not helping either. And he had an idea.</p><p>Velma could not recognize him without her glasses. Not even if he stood right in front of her face. So as long as he remained silent...</p><p>Shaggy noticed that Velma's hand was dangerously close to reaching her glasses, so he stepped in and kicked them out of the way.</p><p>-Who's there?- Velma asked, with a trembling voice. -It's not funny!</p><p>Velma resumed her patting, and her glorious ass turned again, seemingly inviting him. And he was happy to oblige.</p><p>Positioning himself behind her, Shaggy grabbed her buttcheeks with his hands, noticing that he wasn't able to fully grasp them, and rubbed his crotch against the white panty cloth that covered the crack of her ass, so she could fully feel his erection.</p><p>Velma let out a surprised "Oh!", but it was her next word that truly shocked Shaggy.</p><p>-Fred?</p><p>The surprise only caused Shaggy to tighten his grip.</p><p>-Fred, is that you? Do you think this is the right time?</p><p>Think quickly, thought Shaggy, and made the best impression of Fred's voice that he could.</p><p>-Uh, like, yes!</p><p>-But don't you think Daphne will get mad if she finds out we had fun without her?</p><p>-Uh, like, ...no.</p><p>-So I get to have you all for myself?-exclaimed Velma excitedly.- How nice!  Ok, help me find my glasses first.</p><p>-Uh, like, no?</p><p>-Oh, so you want me to be in the dark? All right, naughty boy, I'll play along.</p><p>Shaggy continued the dry rub, causing Velma to moan softly, but soon after she had some ideas.</p><p>-What happens, Freddie? Don't you wanna spank this big, plump ass?- she said, as she slap grabbed her own butt cheek with her open hand. - Maybe if you got a better view...</p><p>Velma straightend only as much as she needed to be able to pull her panties down, setting them at her knees and getting back on all fours immediately after. She wiggled her ass, inviting him.</p><p>Shaggy gave her a loud smack that echoed throughout the chamber. She whimpered.</p><p>-Oh! So rough! More, please!</p><p>Shaggy slapped her ass for a full minute, until her butt was bright red and pulsing. She was already panting in excitement, and her pink, shaven pussy dripped juices.</p><p>Shaggy could take it no more, so he turned her around, causing her to yelp when she landed on her sore ass, and unzipped his pants. Velma could feel him positioning himself over her, ready to attack, so she reached with her hand, touching his chest and going down until she could grab his erect penis.</p><p>-Come on, Freddie, don't you want to play no more? We have plenty of time, I gue... wait, what have you been doing with your dick? Are you taking horse hormones or something?</p><p>-I've been, like, working out.- he said, trying his best to keep his Fred voice. He figured that you can technically say that you work out with your dick when you jerk off.</p><p>-Well, whatever it is you're doing, keep on doing it. Now let me see if the taste has changed.</p><p>And without warning, she took his dick in her mouth, guiding herself with her hand.</p><p>She determined that yes, the taste had changed too. It was less tangy, and smelled less like fish and more like spices. Or perhaps it was because she wasn't tasting Daphne's juices over it.</p><p>Velma's fat lips sucked Shaggy's cock like a vacuum cleaner. She had a move where she pulled her head back while sucking, which intensified the pull tenfold, and then ramming herself back in. She gagged when the tip of his dick reached the opening of her throat, but she didn't mind.</p><p>Velma placed Shaggy's hand on the back of her head, inviting him to lead.  He pushed with all his might, tucking his penis in her throat and choking her for a few seconds before loosening his grip and allowing her to gasp for air. His dick started to twitch inside her mouth, and precum trickled from it, which Velma licked clean.</p><p>It was too intense.</p><p>He pulled out and, grabbing her by the shoulders, pushed her so she fell on the floor, then jumped on her, spreading her legs and grabbing her massive tits.</p><p>-You're like a wild animal today, Fred! - said Velma, wrapping her thick thighs around his waist.- What happens? It's not like we haven't been doing it every day! Is it the new location? Do you prefer the dungeon?</p><p>Shaggy thrust his hips forward, forcing her pussy lips open and spearing her with the full lenght of his dick. It was partly to satisfy his lust and partly to shut her up.</p><p>It didn't work.</p><p>-AAAAAAAH!! I'll take that as a yes!</p><p>Velma was in Heaven as he rammed her over and over, stretching every inch of her vagina, deeper than she ever remembered. She bent her knees and hugged his neck, pressing her boobs against his chest and causing them to overflow to the sides.</p><p>Their crotches made a slapping noise as they hit each other, and Velma's hands and feet began to tremble as her convulsing orgasm came close. Not having to support himself, Shaggy was going to town on her body, using his hands to massage her boobs, her ass and her thighs. Meanwhile, her vagina muscles contracted trying to milk his dick and cause him to ejaculate.</p><p>Velma's squirt gushed out of her vagina, causing Shaggy's dick to splash as it thrust inside.</p><p>There was barely any sensation now, as Velma had squirted so much that Shaggy's cock was just sliding in and out like a slipper on a floor that had just been waxed. He was SO CLOSE!</p><p>He needed to come, and needed to do it inside something tight. Her mouth no longer fit the bill, so that left him with only one option. And so, he grabbed the backside of her thighs and pushed them towards her shoulders, exposing her ass, and placed the tip of his throbbing dick on it.</p><p>The feeling of the dickhead kissing her butthole took Velma out of her trance.</p><p>-Fred? What are you doing? No, I've never done it that way. Fred? Fred, stop! Fred, Daphne is the ass slut, remember? Fred? FRED! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!</p><p>Her screams, caused more by her indignation than by any actual pain, echoed throughout the entire dungeon and were music to his ears. Not only because he was fucking Velma in the ass, but also because he was taking something that Fred had never had.</p><p>Velma's brain was about to fry. She didn't understand how pushing something into an exit pipe could be so pleasurable, but it was.</p><p>Her ass walls were pushed apart by the thick cock all through its full lenght, then they stuck together again in front of it as it pulled out, and the cycle repeated itself over and over again, the dick having to wedge its way inside her with every thrust. Her transfixed mouth was open and her tongue hang out with a thin strain of drool coming down from it. It did hurt, but she was loving it.</p><p>She barely had but a moment to savor it, though, as the dick twitched violently inside her and exploded in a fountain of cum.</p><p>-Zzzzz...zoinks!- exclaimed Shaggy as he climaxed.</p><p>-Wait, what?- Velma asked, horrified after recognizing the expression- SHAGGY?</p><p>Velma pushed Shaggy away with her feet, then waved her hands frantically over the floor, quickly finding her glasses and putting them on. She saw Shaggy, sitting on the floor with his bare butt, a dumb smile on his face, eyes half open, his tongue hanging out and his masssive dick getting soft and squishy, spurting out one last burst of white semen. A thick white trail connected his dick and her asshole.</p><p>The sound of the slap on his face rivalled her previous scream, but Shaggy thought it had been worth it.</p><p>In the end, Fred, Daphne and Scooby found them, following the sound of Velma's screams, and rescued them. Velma told them that they had been attacked by the ghost and explained the thick sticky substance as fake ectoplasm used to make the ruse more convincing, which the dense Fred took for a fact while Velma tried to ignore Daphne's knowing look and snarky smile. She asked for no explanations about Fred's unzipped pants or the stain of cum on Daphne's face.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Oh, and the Phantom of Kinkaid Manor was... Scrappy.<br/>
Yes, Scrappy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The end.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>